1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate to the field of animation technologies, and in particular, to an animation generation method, a animation generation terminal, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
An animation is visual data that can dynamically display a visual element. A traditional animation generation method can store each frame of an animation image including a virtual target. A state of a virtual target between animation images with different frames is different. An animation can be generated by rendering each frame of the animation image in a time order. However, this animation generation method uses large storage resources.
Traditionally, only a key frame of an animation is stored. A transition frame between key frames is calculated by using an interpolation manner when the animation is generated, to render and form the animation according to the frames, thereby reducing consumption of the storage resources. However, storing the animation image according to the frames consumes large storage resources, even if only the key frame is stored. Therefore, the traditional animation generation method may be improved.